deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Guns
__NOWYSIWYG__ Machine Guns Machine Guns and You Machine Guns provide the greatest fire rates along with the chainsaws. Although having a very low accuracy and critical hit (based on the kind of machine gun), machine guns have become not only side arms for tough situations but even main arms for more grinding oriented players. What they lack in damage per shot they make up for with greater clips and fire rate. It is recommended to have some kind of melee weapon with you when taking those as main weapons, or you will find yourself in a (literal) hand on hand combat with tendrils, leapers, etc. A lot of the time, the classic 'spraying and praying' comes into effect for new players, a bad idea, considering ammo is not extremely easy to come by in lower levels. Machine guns can be divided into four categories - Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles, Heavy Machine Guns and Miniguns: *Submachine Guns - Submachine guns are the low damage machine guns that are typically used in Critical Builds, and shoot cheap handgun ammunition. Sub machine guns benefit highly from a high critical stat .A critical stat of at lest 60 is recommended, but SMG benefit from up to 124 Critical although 124 is not required. However, SMG's other stat requirements, handgun ammo's cheapness and clip capacity makes up for its' high critical requirement., making SMG an economic choice for new players. And ironically, with very high critical (meaning 80+) a UMP does just 1.36 less damage than a Nodachi. *Assault Rifles - Assault Rifles were once the standard offensive weapon for modern troops. In DF, except the Hammerhead 47, they are basically lower-leveled HMGs Unlike the SMGs, these guns use high-powered rounds for more damage at the expense of lower accuracy and critical hit rates. They work well for lower levels that aren't bothering with the Critical Hit stat since their base DPS is close to their max dps stat. With slight great dps than SMGs, provide an easy way to dispatch zombies quickly. *Heavy Machine Guns - Heavy Machine Guns are crowd control weapons, used in Strength-focused builds. Although they need a lot of reloading, their magazine size makes up for it. They have good crowd control and high DPS. Truly an upgrade of assault rifles of the same caliber, dealing slightly more damage in each shot as well as have a 40% faster firing rate. *Miniguns - Miniguns is the term pointing to all Gatling-style machine guns. Although they employ epic ammo consumption rate (F***ing Fast! Firing Speed), epic stat consumption, extremely low accuracy, and extremely slow reloading speed, they simply pay it out with extreme raw power and knockback. It is notable that all Miniguns shoot in a buck shot (shotgun) style, resulting in employed knockback. However, Accuracy produces a different result to Minigun (tighten the projectiles AND centers the shot) from Shotguns (only centers the shot) Requirements Minimal proficiency requirements depend on the type of the weapon. The weakest machine gun - the Skorpion - requires 15 points. Submachine guns require very high Critical Hit stats to be effective, while heavier machine guns require additional Strength to equip. Combat Outside - Loot/Scout With low accuracy, machine guns are poor loot run weapons and should be fired only at clusters of zombies to make sure you hit them . Make sure to fire in short bursts, so that you don't use up any more bullets than absolutely necessary, as each shot raises aggro. Calculating shots needed to kill a certain type of zombie is rather easy with machine guns, as the low to very low critical rate means that the damage-per-second output is relatively stable. Basically, try to rely on melee weapons when looting. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) This is where machine guns are designed to be used. Machine-guns are built for wiping out large groups of zombies quickly . Classed as a support weapon, the machine gun works best in conjunction with the more accurate Pistol or Rifle - the MG to sow general destruction, and the pistol or rifle to snipe any stragglers . 1.) SMG's are best when having high critical, as they have the highest accuracy of all MG's and with maxed critical the UMP can do just 1.36 less DPS than a Nodachi meaning it can take down groups quickly. 2.) Assault Rifles (AR's) are good since their base DPS exceeds that of SMG's. They have lower accuracy, meaning it'll be best if you stay close to the group or fire at the center of a large mob. 3.) HMGs are the 2nd most powerful class of MG's, dealing extremely high DPS and firing very quickly . The weakest HMG, Fm Mitrail , does up to 175.39 dmg per second, or over 20 DPS higher than any AR other than the HammerHead47 . They are Great for taking out bosses quickly , but are near useless against other zombies unless you are close to them due to their low accuracy . Note : HMG's are best at taking out a boss and large group quickly , but due to their ammo-consumption rate , its best if you take out small group with other weapons. 4.) Minigun: The minigun is a beast , extremely costly to purchase and just a little less costly to maintain . Best against groups due to its shotgun-style shots and extremely fast firing speed and because it has the highest dmg per shot of any MG . One of the downsides is ammo consumption. Machine guns go through ammo like there's no tomorrow; and in an intense firefight you can go through a shockingly large number of bullets in a short period of time. Make sure you have a backup weapon for when you run out. Also try not to waste too much ammo - only use it when necessary ( when there is a large mob running towards you and you want to kill it fast ) Advantages and Disadvantages Submachine Guns ;Advantages * Due to their low costs and cheap ammo, submachine guns are a economical choice. * With high enough critical, even the UMP deals more damage per second than a Katana. * Submachine guns have the highest accuracy of all machine guns which puts Submachine gun users at a advantage over other assault rifle and heavy machine gun users. * Submachine guns have the highest ammo per box capacity (800 rounds per box). * Due to their low stat requirement and almost no strength requirement - Submachine guns save a lot of stats and allow people to spend it on other stats. No Submachine guns require more than 25-30 strength to use. ;Disadvantages * Unless you have VERY HIGH critical , preferable 124 critical hit, then Submachine guns deal very low damage per second. * They still have low accuracy compared to rifles and pistols. * Due to their low damage per second, it can talk awhile to kill stronger zombies or other players. Assault Rifles ;Advantages * They have higher damage per second than SMG's . * Do not require as high of a critical stat to function well.(with Very Low Critical Chance, 124 only brings DPS up by about 20 or so, this make the critical stat of much less importance. ) ;Disadvantages * Lower accuracy than Submachine Guns. * Lower critical chance than SMG's, . * Higher strength requirement than submachine guns. Assault Rifles require 50 to 80 strength to use. * Only 600 instead of 800 rounds. Heavy Machine Guns ;Advantages * They deal the second highest damage per second. * They have the second highest damage per hit of any machine gun. ;Disadvantages * Heavy Machine Guns are stat-hungry weapons. They require 80 to 100 strength to be equip. And to function properly, a high score, at lest 80 but may be higher based on play style, in both accuracy and reloading. * They have the second lowest critical hit chance and accuracy of all machine guns. * They consume ammo faster than all other weapons, save for miniguns. Miniguns ;Advantages * They have the highest fire rate, meaning highest damage per second of firearm. * They have the highest damage per hit of any machine gun. * They have a shotgun-style buckshot, which causes knock back. * They have high ammo capacity. ;Disadvantages * Miniguns are the most stat-hungry weapons in the game. 100 Strength is needed to equip both the Vulcan and GAU-19; to function properly, 100 accuracy and 100 reloading is needed. * They use up a large amount of ammo in very small amount of time. * The ammo used is very costly and add in the fact that they use up a large amount of ammo in seconds, people need thousands of cash just for one fight. List of Submachine Guns The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. The Scrap values in brackets indicate the scrap price with Master Crafted (MC) items. List of Assault Rifles The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. The Scrap values in brackets indicate the scrap price with Master Crafted (MC) items. Some unique assault rifles are not available in this article. Instead, they are listed in the Special Gear article. List of Heavy Machine Guns The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. The Scrap values in brackets indicate the scrap price with Master Crafted (MC) items. List of Miniguns The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. Miniguns, unlike the other Heavy Machine Guns and similarly to Shotguns, have split bullets. That means that every shot splits into a few pellets even though only one bullet is used. This allows the Miniguns to have better knockback and crowd control features than the other Machine Guns. Category:Weapons